war_among_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
UNISEC Carapace Armor
When being shot is in your daily planner, then it's time to get yourself a set of UNISEC Carapace armor. Layered with ceramic composites and given a gloss of heavy lacquer coating over the surface. These layers form a barrier that stops most kinetic projectiles, and even provides protection from low-level energy weapons. The use of ceramics and lacquer enable the Carapace armor to also be exceptionally lightweight, giving the user just as much freedom of movement as the flak armor. One of the biggest draws to the Carapace armor is the adaptability of the suit, enabling the user to equip all manner of additional equipment. These items can vary from the Guantlet System, all the way to Gravitic Thrusters, and all depend upon the mission and team the armor is being utilized for. A variation of the standard Carapace Armor, is the Advanced Carapace Armor utilized by the First and Second Division's Elite Infantry. This version utilizes a more durable synthetic ceramic, as well as a lacquer consisting of titanium fiber heat treated to seal the layers more firmly. Features typically utilized with Carapace Armor A feature used in nearly every Carapace Armor suit is the Gauntlet Logistics system, a modified vambrace that is synced to the UNISEC command-net. Using this system, any trooper can quickly, and accurately receive and act upon order as well as find their position on the planet. A trooper receives their first Gauntlet upon entrance into the Third Division and is expected to maintain it throughout their service. One of the more common additions to the Carapace Armor is the Gravitic Thruster pack, a more advanced version of chemical jet-packs. The Gravitic Thruster pack works off an anti-gravitic drive motor that propels the user in a similar manner to hover vehicles. The limitations of this pack is that it is only able to provide subtstantial thrust closer to the ground, the effective range being 50m above the ground, and maximum thrust of up to 45mph. The pack is able to maintain speed at heights over the 50m effective range, but climb is limited, and danger to the user is increased. Other modifications are the Vox-Caster system that is mounted into the pauldrons of the armor and utilized by Warrant Officers and other team leaders. The Vox-Caster system is a pair of speakers that greatly amplify the user's voice, and allows them to project commands a greater distance than normal. Also used in the pauldrons is the smoke-discharger, a system built into the pauldron that discharges banks of smoke to obscure the immediate vicinity. The Carapace armor is also suitable for a number of weapon systems built into the armor. One of the more well known features is the wrist-mounted weapons, including the flame-dischargers, and SMGs. These weapons are of an auxiliary function, and are not intended to be used as main weapons, but as back-ups. The weapons can be enhanced to function as main-arms, in that belt-feed systems linked to a back mounted ammo-pack. Additional hardpoints can be built into the shoulders in the form of an auxiliary MLRS. The MLRS and Ammo-pack upgrades are incompatible with the Gravitic Thruster. One of the features only available to Advanced Carapace Armor, is the ability to vacuum-seal the suit of armor and allow it to be used in space or in hazardous environments. This plugs into the advanced electronics suite built into the Advanced Carapace Armor, allowing the user to view their status on the Gauntlet monitor system, as well as allowing them to alter the interior atmosphere of their suit. Examples of Carapace Armor UNISEC Interdiction Trooper.jpg|Interdiction Trooper in standard Carapace Armor UNISEC Haz-Ops.jpg|Third Division trooper in standard Carapace Armor UNISEC First Elite Infantry.jpg|Second Division Trooper in Advanced Carapace Armor UNISEC Elite Infantry.jpg|First Division Trooper in Advanced Carapace Armor UNISEC Assault Trooper.jpg|Carapace Armor with Gravitic Thruster pack and Concussion Weapon UNISEC 3rd Division Trooper.jpg|Third Division Troopers in Advanced Carapace Armor UNISEC Sub-Orbital Sniper.jpg|Sub-Orbital Trooper in modified Advanced Carapace Armor Category:UNISEC Category:Armor